


New Ground

by Katalyna_Rose



Series: Vhenan and Associated Stories (Lyna Lavellan) [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9188995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katalyna_Rose/pseuds/Katalyna_Rose
Summary: Lyna has joined the Inquisition as its Herald. The first order of business: new weapons.





	

“It’s too heavy,” Lyna said, putting down the bow.

“It’s the lightest one I’ve got!” Harritt told her.

“Your weapons are weighted for humans,” she reminded him. “Elves are smaller, and therefore require smaller weapons.”

The man scrubbed his hand over his head, frustrated. “Right,” he said. “Well, let’s get your specifications and start work on a new one. Do you have anything that could work in the meantime? I’d hate to leave you defenseless.”

Lyna shrugged. “I’m no stranger to daggers,” she told him. “My true talent lies in the bow, but I can fight with daggers just fine until you have a bow ready for me.”

“Right,” he said, frowning as he looked over his selection of knives. He chose two for her, and she could see that they were the best he had available. Even though she was an elf, he was taking her title of Herald of Andraste seriously. It was nice to see that she wouldn’t get swept under the rug. “Give these a try.”

Obediently, Lyna swung them around in her hands and gave a few practice strikes at the air. “These are good,” she said, impressed. “Well balanced. They’ll do well until my bow is ready.”

“Good,” Harritt said, meaning it. “We’ll get it done as soon as we can.”


End file.
